Urban Legend
by Afro Thunder 95
Summary: Millennia passed. The many adventures of the Hero became legend, and the legend became a hit video game series. But when Gannondorf returns for real after spending thousands of years dormant, the new Hero must come to terms with a legacy he once thought was fictional, and a timeline not even the Goddesses can make full sense of. Suffice it to say, he's got his work cut out for him.
1. Chapter 1

"You know being a hard-ass isn't going to help you lot with the rest of the cops right?"

The teenager, who had been silent, looked up to the source of the voice. A tall, strapping middle aged man had walked through the door. African American. He recognized him immediately.

"Uncle James," he said sarcastically. "And what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"The fact that your mama's are going crazy worrying about you, and I'm trying to keep you from going to jail," James deadpanned.

He sat down in front of his nephew, and looked at him intensely. His face full of cuts and bruises, and his favorite red hoodie that he had since his first year of high school ripped to shreds; just barely held together by its seams. The only thing that didn't seem to be hurt was his head, covered by a crop of chin-length dreadlocks.

They were sitting inside an interrogation room at the local police station. The table the two were seated at was placed next to a one-way window, where both men knew the police were recording their conversation.

"Now, you know I'm not going to be taking any B.S. from you right now," He spoke in a low voice. "I might be a detective on this force, but you and I both know that most of these white boys here don't give two shits about us colored folk."

The teenager nodded.

"So you should already know exactly how lucky you are those cops didn't execute you right on the spot when they saw what you were doing."

"You mean saving their ungrateful asses from a ten-foot creature that looked like it came from the seventh circle of hell?" The teenager countered.

The older man let out a deep groan and rubbed his temples. He had expected his nephew to be abrasive, but he needed answers from him.

"Lee," James said sternly, deliberately lowering his voice. "I'm trying to help you out here. People are freaked out by what's going on with all these... creatures suddenly popping up, and the next thing I know, you and your friends are jumping into the line of fire attacking these things! What the hell is wrong with you kids?! What were you thinking?"

The teenager, now identified as Lee, simply huffed and turned his head away, folding his arms as he did. "I doubt you'd believe it if it came out of my mouth," he replied. "You'd have me sent to the psych ward."

"We've had all these fucked up looking things popping out of the woodwork for the past few months now," James countered. "And there's been _legitimate_ reports of people seeing fairies, giant killer spiders with skulls for backs, and et cetera, et cetera. Whatever you got to say can't _possibly_ raise the bar of weirdness I've seen."

Lee shrugged. he began to twist one of his dark red dreadlocks. "Maybe. Who knows? But I can't say anything right now." He leaned back on his chair.

James suppressed a scowl. "And why not?" He questioned.

"Cause my friends aren't here," Lee stated matter-of-factually. "It's one thing to get my perspective, but you're not getting the whole package. We've all been doing this together, so they need to be here if you want to get a cohesive story."

James gave his nephew a look that clearly said "I'm getting too old for this shit." resignedly, he turned towards the door. "Blair!" he hollered. "Let them other two kids in here."

A few moments later, the door opened, and two more teenagers, male and female, were led into the interrogation room by an officer. The boy looked to be about Lee's age, though he was a full head taller than him. The bangs of his unruly dirty blonde hair covered part of his face. Like Lee, he was also extremely bruised up, and his clothes tattered; though the green beanie that rested on his head somehow remained inexplicably unharmed. James could feel an aura of confidence and courage coming from him.

The girl, on the other hand, appeared much less worse off than the boys did. Her long strawberry blonde hair looked like it had been caught inside a tornado, and her pink windbreaker was essentially destroyed, but she showed no other visible signs of being hurt. Her face showed a sage-like demeanor, as if she had the wisdom of someone twice her age.

"Now since we're all here," Lee said as the others sat down. "We can give you the full story."

"Splendid," James said sarcastically. "Now, would you mind telling me how you guys started getting involved in all this supernatural shit that's been happening?"

Lee shrugged again. "To be perfectly honest with you, it seemed like this weird stuff was _attracted_ to us. We didn't know what to really make of it at first, and to be honest, we're still not really sure. But if I had to give you a date for when it all happened, I'd say it started roughly five months ago..."

* * *

 _The legend of Princess Zelda and the Hero, Link. A story that is often said to have been passed down since the dawn of early record keeping.  
_ _Throughout it's retelling in history, the main basics of the story has always remained the same: Link, the Hero chosen by the three Goddesses, set out on a quest to collect the three pieces of the triforce, and rescue Princess Zelda and the land of Hyrule from the clutches of the evil sorcerer Gannondorf._

 _But, as time marched on, and peices the original story were lost to time, others began to put their own twist on the legend. One such story had Link as the "Hero of Time", who as his title implied, traveled through the currents of time to stop Gannondorf's scheme to take over Hyrule. This retelling became controversial for it's ending, where Link's fate was not properly addressed. Instead, it led to multiple endings: One where the Hero restored the land and married the princess, another where Gannondorf succeeded in killing him, forcing the Goddesses to flood the world to stop him, and yet another, where he was sent back in time to properly live out his childhood after defeating the future king Gannondorf._

 _The retelling, while universally rejected by future historians for it's seemingly implausible nature, led to others expanding on the endings, creating their own Links and Zeldas in the process. The "Hero of Winds", the "Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature", the aptly titled "Hero of Legend", and "Sky Child" are but a small handful of the various Links featured in these tales.  
_

 _In this current age, the stories are largely regarded by historians as myth; folk stories to tell little children. The majority of the world's population, however, know them best for being adapted into a hit series of video games made by Nintendo. Little do they know that they're in for a rude awakening.  
_

 _The great evil king is slowly making his way back after laying dormant for millennia, and the world will see first hand the power of Gannondorf. But the Goddess did not forget about their people, and they reincarnated their chosen Hero and Princess once again to defeat Gannondorf once again. But in a time where most of the Hyrulean races have either amalgamated entirely with the Human race or gone extinct entirely,and the powers of both the Goddesses and Gannondorf are considered legend, at best, the new Hero is going to be in for one **hell** of a ride.  
_

 _And so begins the Urban Legend.._.

* * *

 _Five months earlier..._

 _"BOOMSHAKALAKA!"_

The sound of a glass-shattering explosion blared from the surround sound speakers, immediately followed by the sound of a wildly cheering arena crowd. Onscreen, an NBA player with an exaggeratedly oversized head had just finished a gravity defying dunk on the opposing team. This, in turn, was followed by something best described as a cross of angry shouting and pitiful whining.

"GOD DAMN THIS PEICE OF CRAP GAME!" the blonde boy shouted, throwing down his controller, only for Lee to catch it just before it made contact with the floor. "WHY DOES THE COMPUTER HAVE TO BE SUCH A MOTHERFUCKING CHEATING BASTARD?!"

"Okay, first off, this is the last time I ever play 'NBA Jam' with you," Lee said. "And second, you're overreacting _way_ too much. It's not a life and death thing, man. You simply just suck at the game."

the blonde cast a glare at Lee, but he was unfazed. "No, seriously. It's not an insult, some people just can't play some games. But I've never seen anyone rage so hard as you have, Link. You seriously need to cool down."

"But the A.I. is _so_ infuriating..." Link groaned, slumping into his spot on the couch.

Lee couldn't help but laugh at his friend. He knew Link could get super competitive at times, but this was the first time he saw him truly get angry over a game.

"Sometimes it can be," Lee admitted. "But the more you play the more you'll be able to figure out how to use the computer's tricks against itself."

"Whatever..." Link muttered sourly. Lee just shook his head as he got up off the couch, and began walking to the staircase.

"Anyway, I'mma head upstairs and get us some food," Lee said. "If you're still going to be sour about 'Jam', then you can boot up 'Smash Brothers' if ya want."

At this, Link's expression brightened, and he got up from his seat to switch out the games. Lee just shook his head and smiled as he went upstairs. He and Link had spent most of the day inside his house mostly playing games. It was early February, and Old Man Winter was getting his final blows of the season in before Spring rolled in. As Lee entered his main hallway and into the kitchen, he looked through the living room window and saw the storm outside had gotten worse since they went inside. At least two feet of snow covered the ground outside, covering everything within sight. Lee prayed silently that his mother got home safe in the weather.

After washing his hands in the kitchen sink, he went into the cupboards and pulled out two bowls and two bags of chips. Putting them down on the counter, he went over to the fridge, and pulled out a box of pizza from its freezer compartment.

"'Delissio Pizza'", he read the label aloud. "'Canadian Meat Lovers'. Perfect." He set the box on top of the counter and began adjusting the settings of his oven. Just as he finished selecting his desired temperature, He heard a loud banging sound coming from the front door, causing him to flinch slightly.

 _Who in their right mind would be here during this storm?_ Lee thought. he walked over to the door and looked into the peephole to see who it was. He couldn't make out the person's face, but he could tell the person was female, and she was wearing a large black puffy jacket with a bag slung around her shoulder. She also wore a green skirt with black and green tights. The colors immediately tipped him off to who it was.

"Saria!" he exclaimed, pulling the door open for the freezing girl. "Get in here, girl! You're gonna die of hypothermia walking around in this storm!"

Saria quickly entered the house, and Lee forced the door shut. Her clothes were covered in snow from head to toe and she was shivering.

"What the hell were you doing outside in this storm?" Lee asked as he locked the door. Despite his choice of words, his tone was a mixture of comfort and worry. "You should've known how dangerous it is out there."

"I-i-it w-wasn't as bad w-when I first st-started walking he-here," Saria stammered, still shaking from the cold. she dropped her bag, and began to take off her jacket, but Lee stopped her.

"Not yet," he gestured to the kitchen. " We gotta get you warm. I'll help you out of your stuff off, just go sit down."

Saria nodded, and quickly made her way down the hall. Lee groaned inwardly, wondering how he was going to explain this to Link. He picked up Saria's bag and walked back to the kitchen. As soon as he entered, he sat her bag down, and opened up the oven door to let the heat get to the freezing girl. He then walked over to her and started taking her boots off.

"Be honest, Saria," Lee said as he began loosening the knots of one of the boots' laces. "Did you travel over here just to see me, or is there something else going on that made you decide to foolishly brave that storm? You've got more than your fair share of common sense to know not to be walking out there."

Saria frowned at his statement, but did not give an answer, continuing to shiver. Lee let out a resentful sigh as he pulled the boot off her feet. He knew that frown well.

"It's got something to do with Mido." It wasn't a question. Lee knew Saria to be a bubbly, positive person in any situation. If she was frowning at you, something was upsetting her, or, very rarely, she was pissed off. And Mido, her step-brother, was one of the very few people who could do that to her.

Saria stayed silent. Lee finished removing both of her boots and started to unbutton her jacket.

 _Alright,_ Lee thought. _The pent up fustration should be coming out in three... Two... One... Zero._

"THAT JERK!" she shouted. "Why does he think he can push me around all the time? He's such a spoiled brat!"

"What did he do this time?" Lee asked.

Saria pouted. "He thinks because we live in his parents house and they let him do what he pleases, he can treat me like crap!" She paused, starting to sob. "He had the bright idea to have a party at the house tonight since our parents are away on business. I'm trying to ignore all the mess going on, and get my studying done in my room. "Then all of a sudden, he barges in and tells me to get out because two of his friends want to 'use' it. I told him no, and then he started yelling at me, saying how I'm always a pain in the ass to him because I always ruin whatever he has planned. So I told him if he wasn't such a giant prick to me and and everyone else around him, Ilia wouldn't have left him for someone else. After I said that, he got angry, and then he... He..."

Saria broke down into tears, unable to finish her sentence. Instinctively, Lee hugged her tightly. Saria continued to cry, burying her face into his shoulder. Lee rubbed up and down her back with his right hand.

"Shh, it's okay," Lee whispered into her ear. "You're with me now. You're safe here. And don't worry about Mido. He already knows what happens if he does anything to harm you. I got your back."

Saria didn't say anything. Instead, she hugged him tighter, and continued to cry.

"Yo, Lee!" Link shouted from downstairs. "I got Smash Brothers ready. What's keeping you?"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Lee shouted back. He turned back to Saria. "Come on. we got heaters and blankets downstairs you can warm up in."

Lee finished taking off Saria's jacket, and picked her up bridal style. As he did, Lee looked at her face. He didn't notice it when he was taking her clothes off, but now that he had a good look, he saw that there was a large black mark underneath her left eye. Saria noticed him staring at it and turned her head away, ashamed.

"That fucker..." Lee growled. "He's some lucky I can't get to him right now."

Lee made his way down to his den, Saria in tow. Downstairs, Link was spread out on the couch, waiting for the food. When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he sat back up, ready to eat, only to see Lee carrying Saria in his arms. Immediately, Link jumped out of his seat, and went to check on her.

"Is she okay?" Link asked worriedly.

"Yeah, considering," Lee confirmed. "She and Mido went at it again, and he gave her a black eye."

"What!" the blonde exclaimed angrily. "Where is he?!"

"According to Saria, holding a party at his house. She walked down here by herself, and she's frozen to the bone. Get me a blanket."

Link nodded, and went into the den bedroom. Lee sat Saria down on the couch, and began to cuddle her.

"Feeling warmer yet?" he asked.

"I'm starting to, thanks." she said. "But I think I know something that would make me warmer..." A sly grin crossed her face.

Lee flashed a smirk of his own. He knew where she was going with this. "Ya don't say?" he started to lean in closer. "Well, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Saria caressed Lee's left cheek with her hand, still grinning. She pulled him in closer, and closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss. But before their lips could connect, a blanket was tossed over them, effectively ruining the moment.

"And that's enough hanky panky from you two!" Link said teasingly.

"Link!" Saria whined as she pulled the blanket off her and Lee. "Why do you always do that to us?"

"Cause it's funny," he replied, picking up a Wii U controller and sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Whatever," Lee said, getting up from the couch. "Listen, I'm gonna go back up and get some of that food ready. You two be good down here, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Link snarked, causing Saria to laugh. Lee merely rolled his eyes and walked back up the stairs.

"You know," Saria said after she finished laughing. "I wouldn't have came here if I had of known you were here, Link."

The blonde waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Mido's a throbbing prick to everyone all the time, and he wonders why the only ones who respect him are the ones who just hang with him cause he got money. You gotta deal with that everyday from dawn till dusk, so I can't blame you if you wanted to get away from him."

Saria shook her head. "I dunno what I can do at this point. If I could, I'd move out on my own."

"Then why don't you just stay with Lee? you two are practically a married couple."

Saria shook her head again. "You know his mom would kick him out before she'd let that happen."

"That _is_ true," Link admitted. "I forgot how old school she is when it comes to that type of stuff. But since Mido hit you, I wouldn't be too off the mark to assume you won't be going home for a few days, would I?"

Saria felt her cheeks beginning to blush. It was clear he already knew the answer, but she decided to answer anyway.

"I really just don't want to be there right now," she admitted. "He acts like a tyrant because he's our parent's favourite and they let him have anything he asks for. Now he's starting to hit me..." Saria began to cry again.

"Forget about him," Link said. "He knows the first two people you would tell are us. He'll try to stay away from us, but he knows once we get to him, it's game over. Mido is the type of guy who likes to talk big, but becomes a coward if he has to man up and face the music. Me and you, we practically grew up together as brother and sister, and Lee genuinely loves you. If that jerk ever does something like that to you again, he'll answer to us personally."

Saria took in Link's words, and stopped crying. She really didn't want them to get in trouble for fighting Mido, but it showed her just how much the boys really cared for her.

"Thank you, Link," she said, smiling weakly.

"Any time, Saria. Now, you up for some 'Smash Brothers'?"

"Definitely!" she said.

Link tossed her an extra controller. "Well, get ready, cause I ain't going easy on you!"

Saria caught it, and turned it on. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

Just then, Lee reappeared from the stairwell carrying several bowls full of potato chips, and a bottle of cola. "How about a pre-game snack before you destrory each other, eh?" he quipped.

Saria took a bowl of chips from Lee. "Thanks, hun," she said.

Lee passed the other bowl to Link, and then snuggled up next to Saria. "Who're you gonna pick?" he asked her.

"She's gonna pick me, of course," Link interjected, which caused them all to laugh. Ever since he was a child, Link was always noted for his resemblance to the titular Hero from the "Legend of Zelda" games. Because of that, everyone simply called him "Link" instead of his real name; which he was grateful for, as he hated his real name.

"Not this time," Saria replied. "I'm going to use my Mii. I guess you won't have to, because yours was already built in."

"Hardy har har," Link snarked back. "You still aren't beating me, regardless who you pick."

"We'll see about that, Hero." With that, Saria confirmed her selection, and the match was underway.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now night time in Lee's neighborhood. 11 PM to be exact. The snow storm still raged on outdoors, turning the entire landscape into a white tundra. Lee, Link and Saria were still playing "Super Smash brothers." They were in the middle of a four-stock free for all battle. Link, who had chosen Fox, was near the brink of elimination with only one stock left, and with eighty eight percent damage. Lee, who picked Sonic, had two stocks left, and was at fifty-four percent damage.

And Saria, who Link accused of using every known exploit and glitch known to mankind with her Mii, only lost one life, and stayed at thirty percent.

"How is she _not_ taking damage right now?" Link's voice hit a soprano note, which caused Lee to guffaw at the unexpectedness of it. "I've hit her with shield breakers and everything, and she's _still_ phasing through all my attacks!" He started mashing the controller buttons furiously, hoping to get any advantage.

Unfortunately, Link was so focused on damaging Saria, he didn't see Lee's Sonic creep up behind his Fox.

"Yes! YES! I almost got her! I almost..." Link trailed off when he saw his character get knocked off the stage by Lee's, ruining his attempted comeback flurry.

"FOX MCCLOUD DEFEATED!" the announcer voice bellowed.

Link could only stare at the screen blankly as Lee and Saria continued to duke it out. He wanted to say something, but the more he tried, the more it sounded like blubbering. Unable to process what was now his fifteenth loss today, he slowly retracted himself into the fetal position on the couch, and began to cry. Lee and Saria saw this, and felt pity for him. Link's competitiveness got the best of him once again.

"I've _never_ seen him take a losing streak so badly before," Lee said, observing his broken friend. "it's honestly shocking to me."

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Saria suggested. "I'm afraid of what would happen if he took another loss tonight."

Lee nodded. "Probably the best for his mental health."

He got up from the sofa, walked over to the television, and shut off the Wii U that was set in front of it. He then walked over to Link, who was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Link," Lee said. The blonde did not respond.

" _Link,_ " Lee said a bit more forcefully.

Still nothing but tears. Lee sighed in exasperation.

"I'm going to regret doing this..." Lee took a deep breath, and hummed, getting his voice into the right pitch.

 _ **"** **DAPHNES!"**_

At the sound of that name, Link snapped out of his sorrow-induced trance, and leaped up onto his feet, his eyes glaring daggers at Lee. Before Lee could do or say anything, Link grabbed Lee by his shirt collar, and roughly pulled him in.

"I thought we agreed to never call me by that name again?" Link growled.

"We did," Lee said, pulling Link's arm off him. "But you were so deep into your self pity, that it was the only realistic way to get you out of that trance."

Link relaxed his stance, but continued to glare at Lee.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you 'you-know-what,' but you're my homie, and I can't just leave you out hear all night crying your eyes out."

"You still could've done something other than calling me _that_ ," Link countered. "I don't ever ,"want to be reminded of _him._ "

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" Lee rubbed his forehead. He really didn't want to start an argument.

Link started to say something, but was cut off by a loud buzzing sound coming from the coffee table. everyone looked down, and saw that it was Lee's cellphone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's my moms!" he exclaimed, pushing the "talk" button. "I hope she's okay."

As Lee walked away to talk with his mom, Saria walked over to link, who was still frowning at Lee. She put a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to look at her.

"He really didn't mean to get you angry," she said softly, her blue eyes shining with compassion.

Link let out a heavy, rueful sigh. "I know," he replied. "But I hate that name. It brings up too many bad memories for me." Tears started to form in his eyes.

Saria nodded understandingly, and decided to let the subject go. She knew how hard it was for the blonde to even talk about those events without breaking down.

"I've got some bad news, ya'll," Lee announced as he walked back to Link and Saria.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, noticing his friends worried expression. "Did she get into a car accident?"

"Nah, she's okay," he said, relieving his friends of any worry they had. "She's at my Uncle James' place. She just told me the storm got so bad outside, nobody could get to their cars. Thankfully, Uncle James came by on a plow and took her to his house."

"I don't see how that's exactly bad news," Saria interjected. "She got to a safe place."

"I was getting to that. Uncle James told her that the snow on the ground is so high, that the cops are telling everybody to stay indoors, because it might take a whole week before all the snow is cleared."

"Oh, God," Link groaned, covering his face with his hands. "My mom is gonna kill me. I told her I'd be back by tomorrow night." Saria gave the blonde boy a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'm sure she'd understand, bro," Lee said. "She's probably knows about the situation outside by now."

"Sure she will," Link flopped back down on the sofa. "She's way to over protective of me, and she gets mad if I'm not home by a specified time."

"Then why don't you call her tomorrow morning?" Saria suggested.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

"Just sleep on it for now, bro," Lee said. "It can wait till tomorrow."

Link let out a barely audible "Whatever", and pulled the blankets over him. "Just don't make too much noise when you and Saria go into your room, okay?"

Saria shot Link an angry look, her face awash in crimson. Lee glared at him as well, but bit his tongue, not wanting to say something else he'd regret later. After a few moments, he muttered, "...Let's just go to bed," and stormed off to his room, Saria following close behind.

Link, meanwhile, let a smug smile spread across his face, relishing his victory over Lee.

* * *

"I should've known he'd pull that card..." Lee grumbled after he closed his bedroom door. Saria laughed.

"You two fight like you've been married for thirty years," Saria replied. "If I didn't know any better, I'd start to think I was just the third wheel!"

"Oh, stop with that mess, girl!" Lee chuckled as he took his shirt off. "Me and Link go all the way back since we was in diapers, but you're always going to be my number one." He discarded his shirt, and turned to face Saria. "Besides, me and him wouldn't last a full ninety days with all the fighting we'd be doing."

"So I guess I'll never get to be the Maid of Honor at your wedding," Saria said in mock sadness.

Lee chuckled again. "Probably. But why be a Maid of Honor..."

Lee pulled Saria close to him, and gently nibbled on her ear, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"...When you know you're already more to me than that?" His voice became deep, suave. The bedroom voice Saria came to know very well during their time together.

Saria's reply was a forceful kiss on the lips. They briefly fought for dominance over each other, but Lee overpowered her, backing her into the door. He quickly took advantage of this, and slid his hands up her t-shirt.

As soon as he got to her breasts, he stopped in surprise. He was expecting Saria to be wearing a bra, but all his hands felt was soft skin.

"You went commando?" he said quizzically. "No wonder your chest was freezing earlier!"

Saria gave a sultry laugh, and smirked. "Well, aren't you going to warm them up, then?"

Lee didn't need any further invitation.

* * *

 _It was a dark and stormy night. Despite the cliché that usually comes with the phrase, it was really the best way to describe the scene._

 _Lee found himself in front of a giant pyramid-shaped corporate building. At least he guessed it was a corporate building. They usually had a giant sign or logo that was attached to or placed in front of the building, but he didn't see any._

 _"Where am I?" he thought aloud. Despite the heavy rain, Lee could tell he_ definitely _wasn't in his neighborhood, but it didn't look like any area he'd been to in the city's downtown core. He also noticed the entire place looked deserted, something that never happened in his city. He walked up to the doors of the building and peered inside. To the teenager's surprise, the entire building looked completely deserted, despite all of it's lights being on.  
_

 _"Something is very,_ very _off here," Lee said, feeling very confused. "But I don't know exactly what it is."  
_

 _"I know exactly how you feel right now," a voice responded. Lee immediately recognized who it was. He looked to his left and saw Link, wearing his trademark floppy green beanie, walking towards him.  
_

 _"What're you doing here?" Lee was totally at a loss at what was going on. That, and he was amazed that Link could still see with his bangs practically plastered to his face.  
_

 _The blonde shrugged. "I would say the same to you, but that wouldn't get us nowhere." He looked at the building. "I can't say I recognize the building either."  
_

 _"That makes two of us," Lee said. "This shit looks like something from a Matrix knock off."  
_

 _Link snorted. "Except whoever this belongs to obviously has a bigger budget than the_ _Wachowskis."_

 _"Regardless, we ain't gonna figure out nothing by standing here," Lee summarized. "Why don't we go over there and-_

 _The sound of screeching tires cut off the rest of Lee's words. The duo whirled around just in time to see a grey car zoom past them just mere feet away. By the time either boy could fully figure out what had happened, the car was already gone into the darkness. After a minute had passed, they looked at each other with dread written on their faces. There was only two reasons a car would be speeding all that fast: The driver was either racing someone, or it was trying to get the hell away from some_ thing _, and_ fast.

 _Suddenly, Lee felt the hairs on his neck stand up. The air around him was starting to become stiff and cold. He could feel a strange, almost crushing force surrounding him. He looked around frantically, but he didn't see anyone else but Link, who looked like he was visibly trying to resist the dark force that suddenly around them. Before either once could question what was happening, a flash of dark purple blinded them; and both teenagers suddenly felt themselves being launched ten feet into the air. Lee wanted to scream, but the wind was knocked out of his lungs.  
_

 _Almost as fast as they had been blown into the air, they found themselves falling back to the ground. Lee landed face-first on the hard concrete with a loud, wet, smack. Link got slightly luckier, landing in a nearby fountain pool. Lee attempted to push himself back up on his feet, only to feel intense pain to shoot through his body. He flopped back down onto his belly, gasping for air as he did; the pain all but crippling his ability to move. Link, meanwhile, managed to drag himself out of the fountain, the water having broken his fall.  
_

 _"Urghmph..." was Link's unintelligible grunt as he spat the excess fountain water from his mouth. His ears were still ringing from the blast, and he wasn't sure if he was either dreaming, or simply in the wrong place at the worst possible time. After a few tries, he managed to get back on his feet. He scanned the area around him, and didn't see who or what caused the blast, but he_ did _see Lee lying down on the concrete, unmoving. Without hesitation, he ran over to his best friend, hoping he was still alive._

 _As soon as he got there, he put two fingers to the side of Lee's neck, checking for a pulse. His fear was quickly replaced with relief when he felt Lee's pulse still going strong. Knowing that his best friend was still alive, Link slowly rolled him onto his back, taking care not to aggravate any possible fractures. Lee winced at the movement, but didn't protest.  
_

 _"You able to move on your own?" Link asked with concern._

 _Lee groaned before responding. "Yeah... But it hurts like hell if I try. That explosion fucked me up. Are you alright?"_

 _Link chuckled mirthlessly. "Just barely," he said. "I got lucky and landed in a fountain. I'm probably gonna get pneumonia after this though."_

 _"You'd still be in less pain than me," Lee snorted. "I just wish I could sit up without-"_

 _The sound of approaching heavy footsteps made Lee cut off the rest of his boys looked in the direction the sound was coming from, but he couldn't make out anything in the near-pitch darkness. Instinctively, Link got into a fighting stance, knowing that whoever this was, was also the person responsible for the blast.  
_

 _The footsteps kept getting closer and closer._ _The crushing force Link an Lee had felt earlier was now returning, but this time it was much stronger_ _. Lee's breath grew quicker, frantic. He was virtually immobile, and even if he could stand, he knew that the pain in his body would work against any movement. Link himself was scared as well, but kept standing his ground, not willing to let anything harm Lee.  
_

 _The footsteps stopped. The boys stiffened, unsure of what was going to happen next. A deep, almost guttural laugh echoed throughout the plaza, causing the boys to shudder.  
_

 _"So this is the new chosen Hero," a voice said. "A boy with no clue as to who he really is."  
_

 _"Chosen Hero?" Link whispered to himself. "Is he talking about me?"  
_

 _Whoever was in the shadows must have heard him, because another laugh filled the air. "So, you can finally talk, kid. I was wondering when they would allow you to."_

 _"Yo, what is this guy talking about?" Lee grunted, forcing himself off the ground._

 _"I'm as clueless as you are, man," Link replied.  
_

 _"And you will remain that way, Hero," the voice said. A pair of yellow glowing eyes shone in the ebbing darkness, causing Link to take a step back. "I've waited millennia for this chance to return, and I will be damned if I let you or the goddesses stop me again!"_

 _Suddenly the boys each found themselves surrounded by two sets of three red ethereal triangles. Both struggled vainly in an attempt to break out. The voice laughed at their pitiful attempt. A large purple ball of fire began to glow just below the glowing eyes_

 _"I'm sorry that I've gotta do this to you as well, Red," the voice said, addressing Lee. "But one thing I've learned from my previous incarnations is that I can't afford to take any chances with the Goddesses whatsoever. Nothing personal."_

 _The fire blasted itself towards the boys at high speed. Completely helpless, they could only stare in horror as the ball of fire got closer..._

* * *

Lee woke up with a start, gasping for air. His head felt like it was spinning, and his heart was pounding. Quickly, Lee sat up and inspected his body. Aside from his skin sweating bullets, he didn't appear to have any injuries, which he was thankful for. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked next to him and saw the sleeping form of Saria. Unlike him, she appeared to be at peace in her dreams, smiling serenely. Lee chuckled lightly at the adorableness of his girlfriend, but his mind was soon consumed by his own swirling thoughts.

 _That was freaky!_ _That nightmare felt **way** too real. I dunno what was up with whoever that guy in the shadows was, but there was _ definitely _something mystical about him. What did he mean when he called Link "the Chosen Hero"? Goddesses? And just who was in that car? Were they the owners of that weird building?  
_

After mulling these questions over for several minutes, Lee simply huffed and laid back down next to Saria, unable to draw a concrete conclusion.

 _I don't even know why I'm thinking so hard about this. It was only a dream. A fucking scary one, but nonetheless..._

Unbeknownst to Lee, Link had the exact same dream. And just like Lee, he was sitting on the couch trying to figure out the significance of the dream, if there was even any.

"The Chosen Hero..." the blonde mused to himself. "What did he mean by that? And who are these 'Goddesses' he was talking about? And how did he know who I was?"

The blonde shook his head. "The more I think about this, the more ridiculous it gets. But it felt so real. And that building..."

Link sighed and lied back down. He wasn't going to get answers to this anytime soon.

As Link and Lee laid down on their respective beds, the nightmare that had plagued both of them still stirred in the back of their minds, preventing them from sleeping. They simply wanted to dismiss it as a simple nightmare, but there was something about it that wouldn't let their minds rest...

* * *

 _ **If you're interested so far, feel free to drop a review. This is my first Legend of Zelda fic, so any constructive criticism is welcome. :)**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 _ **S.J.**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was five forty-six in the morning. The storm outside had finally stopped after hours of non stop wind and snow. If you were lucky enough to have a clear window to look out of, you would see a picture perfect scene of a black, starry sky shining down on the snow covered landscape. It was a rare sight you would only see in a painting or a photo from a far away place.

Link, however, was dealing with a storm of his own in his mind. Sitting upstairs in Lee's dimly lit kitchen, the blonde let out tired moan, as he struggled to stay awake. The nightmare he experienced earlier in the night left his mind swirling, and every time he tried to go back to sleep, it would come back. The worst part of it was that the nightmare felt so realistic, he kept checking for injuries every time he awoke.

Now here he was, slumped over a dining table, with a half-consumed glass of orange soda, unable to go back to sleep whatsoever because of a stupid dream. It was almost like he was five years old again, except he couldn't just run into his parents room and hide under their covers. Letting out a second moan, Link lifted himself up from his seat, and walked to the fridge.

"Ridiculous," Link muttered to himself.

And it really seemed that way to him. He could barely remember the last time a nightmare had kept him from sleeping for more than a few minutes.

But this was different. It was as if the nightmare had been vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

Link shook his head, and grabbed the orange soda from the fridge. He was overthinking things again. It was only a bad dream.

"Can't sleep either?"

Link looked up from the fridge and saw Lee walking up from the basement, rubbing his eyes. He looked as tired as Link was, if not more so.

"Well, unlike you, I don't have someone keeping me up all night," the blonde quipped, referring to Saria.

"Oh, you got jokes, do ya?" Lee sat down at the kitchen table. "You're lucky I'm too tired for a game of Dozens, or I'd be roasting you over open flames now. What got you up anyway? You usually sleep like a rock."

Link snorted. "You'd laugh if I told you." He closed the fridge and joined back at the table. "Besides, it's nothing out of the ordinary. Just a bad dream."

Lee smirked. "Aww, is poor Linkie afraid to go back to bed on his own?" he teased.

Link, annoyed, flipped his middle finger at the redhead. "I got a bed for you right here. Sit on it and rotate."

"Damn kid, it was only a joke," Lee said defensively. "I know it's an ungodly time of day, but you don't gotta be so snappy at me."

Link sighed, and took another swig of his orange soda. "I know, man," he said. "But this one was different. It felt _way_ too real for me to dismiss it as just a nightmare. It was freaky."

"And what makes you think that? What happened in your dream?" Lee asked.

Link drummed his fingers on the table. "As cliche as it is, it started off in a dark and stormy night. I was outside, drenched, and I couldn't see anything except for a tall, triangle shaped building and whatever else the street lights illuminated. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't recognize the building. I walked around the place, trying to figure out where I was, until I found you looking into the building."

Lee's mind immediately made the connection. They had the same dream, but he didn't say anything, letting Link continue instead.

"After I met up with you, a car sped past us and nearly flattened us. Not long after this happened, something sent us flying up in the air. I landed in a nearby fountain, but you landed on the ground." Link yawned before continuing. "Once I managed to get out of the fountain, I went to go check on you. You were pretty banged up, but still alive. Then I heard footsteps. Big ones. Like whoever was walking towards us was a giant."

"You get a look at who it was?" Lee said. The blonde shook his head.

"Nah, he stayed in the shadows," Link replied. "The only thing I could make out was his eyes. He said stuff about me being some kind of 'chosen hero' and I had no idea who I really was. The next thing I knew, he somehow trapped us in these weird triangle things, and then he threw a giant purple fireball at us. I woke up just before it made contact. And every time I try to go back to sleep, it keeps happening over and over."

Link yawned again, while Lee tried to process what he just heard. There was absolutely no doubt they had the same dream.

 _But how's that even possible?_

"I don't even know what to say," said Lee in full honesty, shaking his head. "But sitting up in the kitchen at damn near close to six in the morning isn't gonna give us any answers. Let's try and get some sleep, alright? We can go over it tomorrow when we're less tired."

"Yeah," said Link tiredly, getting up from the table. " _Try_..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the more affluent side of the city, a young woman was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She was sweating profusely, and her long, dark blonde hair was all unkempt due to her tossing and turning in bed all night. She was muttering something unintelligibly to herself as she paced across her dimly-lit room. Unaware of everything else around her, she didn't notice her bedroom door open behind her.

"Are you alright, Zelda?"

The now-identified Zelda let out a surprised yelp, and whirled around to see who the voice belonged to. She locked eyes with a women who appeared to be a few years older than she was. She had noticeably darker skin than Zelda, which contrasted with her silver hair and red eyes. She was a good head taller than Zelda, and had a noticeably muscular, yet curvy body frame.

"Impa!" exclaimed Zelda, quickly straightening herself up. "What're you doing up this late?"

"I sensed something was troubling you, so I came to check up on you," the older woman explained, walking over to Zelda. "Is it the dreams again?"

At the mention of dreams, Zelda flinched slightly, but nodded. "Oh Impa, it's even worse than the last few I've had."

"Tell me what happened," Impa said, taking a seat on Zelda's bed. "Did he get your hands on you in this dream?"

Zelda shook her head, and began to shiver. "No. He attacked our family's company building and came close, but me and my family managed to escape. He gave chase to us through it, but we managed to escape in our car. When we got outside, it was all rain and darkness. The only thing I could make out was these two men we almost hit on the way out."

"Did you get a decent look at them?"

Zelda shook her head again. "No, I didn't. I could only tell that one of them wore green and had blonde hair, and the other had red hair. When we got off the property, I heard an explosion. That's all I remember before I woke up."

Zelda sat down next to Impa, her body trembling. "Impa, do you remember what I told you about the legends of the Triforce holders? They say that all three triforce holders always reincarnate every few generations. But even though it's been at least two millennia since the last story of the Hero was written, I don't think it's a mere coincidence I'm having dreams of being attacked by this man."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Impa was concerned. When she was first started as Zelda's guardian over two years ago, she initially dismissed the teen's dreams as a product of a creative imagination. However, as Zelda's descriptions of her dreams grew more lurid, Impa slowly learned that there was more behind this than simple nightmares.

"I'm certain these is the doing of that evil wizard Gannondorf," Zelda said resolutely. "Or to be more precise, 'Mr. _Eric Gannon_ '."

"The man who's working on a merger between your family's company and his?"

"Yes, Impa. I know about his illegitimate business practices, not to mention many of the atrocities his company pulls not only here, but around the world. Why my parents would choose to do associate with someone who knowingly dirties his hands just to satisfy his greed boggles my mind."

"Well, to be fair, he _is_ a businessman, and a very skilled lawyer," Impa pointed out. "If anyone knew about his real dealings he could wrap them up in so much legal red tape, they'd have to give up. And even if that failed, he could simply twist his practices with some PR work."

Zelda shook her head once more. "But it doesn't add up. My family knows he's a conceited liar and a crook, but yet they're willing to do a merger with his company. I don't understand it!" She slammed her hands onto the bed frame.

"Money talks, Zelda," Impa replied simply. "That's how it works in the business world, especially if it benefits both parties. But as much as we could pick this whole thing apart, you do need your rest, Zelda. It's almost six in the morning."

Zelda, despite her tiredness, sighed in exasperation. "Impa, these dreams I'm having involve him! I can't just stand by and let him go through with this merger when I know what he's all about!"

"And how do you plan on stopping him?" Impa countered. "It would be foolish for you to just accuse him just because of a dream! And even if you had hard evidence, he could turn it against you, and make your entire family look bad. Do you want to risk that, Zelda?" Her voice was understanding but firm.

Zelda huffed, and turned away from Impa, refusing to answer. The older girl sighed and got up off Zelda's bed and headed for the door.

"I'm only looking out for you, Zel," Impa said as she walked away. "I don't have any love lost for Mr. Gannon either, but if you want to have a good shot at taking him down, you can't just blindly rush into things. We have to find a weak spot first, and then work our way from there. Don't do anything stupid."

Zelda didn't say anything to her departing bodyguard as she closed the door behind her. Instead, she let herself fall backwards onto her mattress and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do or expect with all of these prophetic dreams that's been haunting her.

But she knew one thing from all of this was certain.

She wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.


End file.
